


Stupid Cupid

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, dadcliffe is at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic where Radcliffe giving Fitz unwanted and terrible romance-off advice?   AKA Fitz needs to be more careful where he leaves his tablet and his date plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

It was well after 1 am and Doctor Holden Radcliffe was still toiling away in his lab. These precious hours late at night the only time he could work on AIDA without the risk of Fitz seeing her before Radcliffe was ready.

It had been a boon of sorts, getting Fitz and Simmons to leave Shield and come work for him. The Doctor had never been happier. The pair were truly gifted and were turning their considerable talents in new arenas. Smiling he pulled up Fitz’s lab on the screen, wanting to see what he boy had been working on. Surprised to see him slumped over on his desk fast asleep.

A robotic foot was on the desk, currently a mess of wires coming out at the ankle and attached to multiple computers as he’d been tuning the components. Not wanting his prized new colleague to wake up with a sore neck Radcliffe went to escort him to his and Jemma’s bunk. There she would certainly ensure he had a peaceful sleep. 

Fitz’s lab was only in the next hallway but by the time Radcliffe had turned the corner, he could see Jemma wrapped in a robe, guiding her wayward boyfriend back home for the night. 

Radcliffe turned to go back to his lab, freezing as he peered back at the door to Fitz’s lab. He had been terrible curious as to the progress Fitz had been making and Fitz had been adamant about keeping it under wraps under it was done. 

Perhaps…just one little peak wouldn’t hurt. 

He felt like a little boy at Christmas, shaking his presents under the tree. But he was unable to resist any longer. He played with the foot, marveling at what Fitz had made it do. And to his delight finding Fitz’s tablet forgotten on the desk top. All of his current and future projects, just begging for Radcliffe to peruse. 

Just one more peak…Fitz would never know.

Settling onto the couch he kept in the corner Radcliffe opened the device, and was surprised not to find plans for an intricate new device. Rather, something much more personal in nature. The dear boy seemed to be planning a romantic night away for Jemma. 

Radcliffe knew he shouldn’t but he had been known as quite the Casanova in his younger days. Perhaps he could act as a bit of a cupid to the two love birds. After all the happier they were the better their production. 

With a few swipes he was looking over the plan, “Oh, Fitz,” He said shaking his head. They boy definitely needed his help. Desperately. This just wouldn’t do.  
A picnic under the stars with an old telescope and a sandwich…sandwich for dinner. Who packs a sandwich for a romantic dinner?

Fitz was very clearly in over his head when it came to this romance business. Poor boy had never had a proper father figure to show him the way. Radcliffe quickly copied the details of the plan into his own tablet and scampered out of the lab and back to his own. “Up and at em Aida, our boy Fitz is in desperate need of our assistance!”

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

“I swear this is not how I thought this night would go,” Fitz said desperately as he and Jemma stood in the door of the cheesiest Honeymoon Suite either of them had ever seen. “In fact this entire night…”

“I know Fitz,” Jemma said between her giggles, holding onto his shoulder to hold herself up. She had known Fitz for over a decade and been his girlfriend for nearly eight months now. Nothing that had happened tonight had Fitz written anywhere near it. 

Fitz looked at her helplessly from the mess of a room. It was straight out of the seventies Covered from floor to ceiling with red shag carpeting. Gaudy gold accents covering every surface and even more disturbing a pair of creepy looking cherubs over the bed. The round bed. The round rotating bed covered with black silk sheets. 

“Glad you think this is funny,” Fitz said “because I’m lamenting the loss of what was going to be a rather lovely night.”

Jemma looked up and could see the real hurt in his eyes, her giggles quieting as she wiped a tear away. Giving him a gentle kiss on the lips to before leading him to the bed to sit down. Letting out a yelp as they sat down, it was a round, rotating, black silk covered, cherub guarded….water bed. 

“Oh bloody hell,” Fitz groaned putting his face in his hands. 

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma said as the waves withing the bed stilled. “Why don’t you tell me how it was supposed to go? I can at least picture it then?” 

He peeked out at her from behind his fingers for a few moments before coming up and taking her hands. Thumb gently stroking over her knuckles. “The flowers,” he started miserably. 

Jemma let out another giggle. “You mean were went behind that gigantic monstrosity that barely fit through the door and was full of that particular kind of lily I am insanely allergic too.”

“Were supposed to be a small bouquet of wild flowers from Sheffield. I had them shipped form a florist there to one here,” He said. Jemma nearly melted there on the spot. As a girl she had loved going into the meadow and gathering the flowers to study. 

“The limo ride to the planetarium…” she prodded. 

“Carriage ride to a field where I had your old telescope set up. I had your dad send it to me to surprise you,” He added. Pulling out his phone and showing her the set up he’d done earlier that day while she was in a meeting. 

Now Jemma felt her heart breaking, he really had gone to a lot of effort. “The five star gourmet meal in the Planetarium…well I don’t think we can consider that a meal since nothing was larger than one bite and I’m bloody starving”. 

Fitz finally chuckled and zoomed in on the picture showing a picnic basket. “Buffalo and Mozerella with just a hint of Pesto Aioli.” Both of their stomachs rumbling in response. 

“And this….” she finished gesturing around the room. 

Fitz again flipped to a picture in his phone, showing a small Victorian house. “A bed and breakfast that overlooked the meadow.” 

“Well you are quite right, I would have enjoyed all of that.” Jemma said “and maybe next time we’ll be able to make it happen. It just seems we had a well meaning cupid looking over our shoulders today.”

Fitz groaned again and made the mistake of leaning back on the bed. Feeling it roll under him and cause Jemma to fall on top of him with another giggle. She used this to her advantage, holding onto him like an anchor and giving him another kiss. “Well, it was still a wonderful evening because I was with you.” 

She loved how his eyes shown as he grinned back. His hand running along her cheek, brushing the now fading hives form the Lily’s. An idea popping into his head. He could still save this. 

With more effort than it should have required he pulled himself from the depths of the bed, Freeing Jemma from its grip in the process. “I am betting his place has a bath tub the size of a small pool, why don’t you go soak, take the bite off those hives, and I’ll go get us something proper to eat.”

Any other time Jemma would have said no, and insisted that he join her in the bathtub or go with him to get he food. But she was practically ravenous and a soak would feel good on her rash. “Okay,” she agreed pecking him on his lips again. “But don’t you dare take too long.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he said ushering her into the bathroom and bolting out the door. Ignoring Jemma’s new peels of laughter as she found the tub was indeed the size of a small pool, solid gold, and also had a pair of creepy cherubs looking over it. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

As gaudy as the bath tub was, the soak was positively heavenly and Jemma emerged feeling renewed. She slipped into the comfortable pair of pajamas in her over night bag that FItz had packed. The smell of take away coming from the main room causing her to quickly run a brush through her hair and go see what Fitz had brought back. 

She stopped short as she opened the door as always amazed what a motivated Fitz could do in a short amount of time. The room was nearly dark and was only lit by strings of fairy lights on the ceiling. Fitz had stripped the bed and couches of all the pillows and cushions. Making a nest of sorts of the floor. The silk sheets now a table cloth on the floor and a variable buffet of Chinese Take Away boxes atop it. Fitz was behind the TV, coming out with a mess of wires that he plugged into a small device. And with one final swipe to his phone, the Title Screen for Dr. Who filling the screen. 

“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma said happily unsure if she wanted to run and kiss him senseless or dive into the take out boxes. 

As always he seemed to read her mind, “You can kiss me senseless later, right now we eat.” He flopped into the mountain of pillows, opening his arms to her as she followed. Jemma unable to resists nuzzling into his neck before reaching for the first box. 

Later that night they lay in the next a tangle of limbs and blankets. Jemma curled contented into his chest as the next episode began. She looked up to see Fitz fast asleep, his mouth slightly open in a gentle snore. His arms wrapped securely around her even in sleep. She pulled up giving him a long kiss to the cheek before whispering in his ear, “Best date ever.”

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The next morning Radcliffe started excitedly at the security monitors as Fitz and Simmons returned form their night away. Both wore bright smiles, walked hand in hand, and seemed to be giggling madly at something. 

His mission had been accomplished! 

Radcliffe spun in his chair, already working on his next project for them. A long weekend away perhaps. He had seen Simmons looking up the Seychelles when he first met them back at Shield. Perhaps it had one of those clothing optional resorts he had heard so much about.


End file.
